Jungle Animals University
Don Carlton - Kolwaski (Madagascar) *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - Morton (Horton Hears A Who) *Terry and Terri Perry - Cornwall and Devon (Quest For Camelot) *Art - Timon (w/Pumbaa an extra (The Lion King) *Sheri Squibbles - Marlene (The Penguins Of Madagascar) (w/Gia as extra Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Brock Pearson - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Clarie Wheeler - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Two-Headed Pigeon - 2 Birds (Winnie The Pooh) *Karen Graves - Mother Bird (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Chet Alexander - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Jonathan Worthington lll - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Javier Rios - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Reggie Jacobs - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Chip Goff - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Randy - Kazar (The Wild) *Naomi Jackson - Delilah (Krypto The Superdog) *Carrie Williams - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Heather Olson - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Crystal Du Bois - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Britney Davis - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Taylor Holbrook - Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *All The Monsters - Birds (Rio), Lemurs (Madagascar), Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Rosie Levin - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Nadya Petrov - Isis (Krypto The Superdog) *Sonia Lewis - Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Susan Jensen - Mittens (Bolt) *Rhonda Boyd - Rosie (A Bug's Life) *Nancy Kim - Rebecca (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Baboso Goretega - Luiz (Rio) *Dirk Pratt - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) *Omar Harris - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *George Sanderson - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Percy Boleslaw - Sid (Ice Age) *Donna Soohoo - Stella (Over The Hedge) *Violet Steslicki - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Brynn Larson - Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) *Maria Garcia - Si (Lady and the Tramp) *Carla Delgado - Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Debbie Gabler - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Monster Student - Balto (Balto) *Frank McCay - Stefano (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Emmet - Swiper (Dora The Explorer) *Young Mike - Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Bob Gunderson - Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) *Dr. Tawny Van der Slime - Abby (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) *Jay - Otis (Barnyard/Back at the Barnyard) *Kay - Jake (Adventure Time) *Trey - Hammy (Over The Hedge) *Fay - Rico (Madagascar) *Professor Knight - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Professor Brandywine - Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Rangers - People Scream (Shrek The Third) *Police Monsters - Foosas (Madagascar) *Dean Hardscrabble - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who) *Archie The Scare Pig - Ed (The Lion King) *Slug Monster Student - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Librarian - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *MU Bus Driver - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Roz as a CDA Agent - Mama Gunda (Tarzan 2) *CDA - Marmosets (Rio) *Yeti - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Janitor Monster - Skips (Regular Show) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs